List of LGBT-related organizations
This is a list of organizations of or related to lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgendered people, or campaigning for the rights of LGBT people, or of allies of LGBT people. See also related links below. 0-9 * 129th Toronto Scouting Group, Ontario, Canada A * Acton Equality * Action Team * Affirmation: Gay & Lesbian Mormons * Affirmation Scotland * Albany Trust * American Veterans for Equal Rights * Apostolic Restoration Mission * Association of Gay and Lesbian Psychiatrists * Axios (organization) * Association of Welcoming and Affirming Baptists * Atlanta LGBT Group, Metro Atlanta Area, Georgia (United States) * Asian/Pacific Islander Queers United for Action B * Billy DeFrank Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Center * BiNet USA * Black Gay Men's Advisory Group * Black Laundry * Border Riders Motorcycle Club (British Columbia, Washington, and Oregon) * Babaylan, The University of the Philippines [[UP Babaylan]- Philippines] * Broken Rainbow - UK wide support for LGBT people experiencing domestic violence C * Campaign Against Homophobia, Poland * Campaign for Homosexual Equality * Campaign for Homosexual Law Reform * Canadians for Equal Marriage * Children of Lesbians and Gays Everywhere * Center on Halsted * Central Toronto Youth Services * Changing Attitude UK * Cheer, Dorothy, Cheer! * Children Of Lesbians And Gays Everywhere * Chouettes Coquettes http://Chouettescoquettes.com (for lesbian / bisexual women) * Christopher Street West * Courage Apostolate D * Daughters of Bilitis * DELGA, Liberal Democrats for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgender Action * DignityUSA * Divers/Cité E * Egale Canada * Equality for Gays And Lesbians In The European institutions (EGALITE) http://egalite-online.eu/ * Equality North Carolina http://www.equalitync.org * Equality Texas http://www.equalitytexas.org * European Region of the International Lesbian and Gay Association * Emergence International * Evangelicals Concerned http://www.ecwr.org/ F * Fine By Me * Friends of Dorothy Society * Freedom to Marry Coalition G * GALA Choruses * Gator Gay-Straight Alliance * Gay Activists' Alliance * Gay and Lesbian Advocates and Defenders * Gay and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation * Gay and Lesbian Arabic Society * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands * Gay and Lesbian Medical Association * Gay Christian Network (GCN) * Gay & Lesbian Victory Fund and Leadership Institute http://www.victoryfund.org * GLYNI (Gay and Lesbian Youth Northern Ireland * Gay Asian Pacific Support Network * Gay Buddhist Fellowship * Gay Las Vegas - Gay Travel * Gay, Lesbian and Straight Education Network (GLSEN) * Gay Lesbian Bisexual Transgender Straight Alliance at the University of North Carolina * GLBTTQ Community Centre of Ottawa * Gay Lesbian Bisexual youth groups in Ireland * Gay Liberation Front * Gay Men 4 U Social Network * Gay Men's Chorus of Los Angeles * Gay Men's Chorus of San Diego * Gay Provence travelshttp://www.gay-provence.org (website in French w/ info page in English) * Gays and Lesbians in Foreign Affairs Agencies (GLIFAA) * Gay-Straight Alliance * Gay Straight Alliance Network International (GSANI) * Gay Voyageur * The GYC (The Gay Youth Corner) * Gay Youth of New York (GY-NY), later Gay and Lesbian Youth of New York (GLYNY), later Bisexual, Gay and Lesbian Youth of New York (BiGLYNY), and later Bisexual, Gay, Lesbian and Transgender Youth of New York (BiGLTYNY) http://www.lesley.edu/faculty/slcohen/glym/intro.html http://www.gaycitynews.com/site/news.cfm?newsid=19187095&BRD=2729&PAG=461 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFvI3Lfx0OY * GYUK Gay Youth UK * GenderBloc * GenderPAC http://www.gpac.org * God Hates Shrimp * Golden Rainbow Senior Center * Good As You (G-A-Y) * Growing American Youth of St. Louis, Missouri, United States * Grupo Gay da Bahia H * HARDtv * Homosexual Law Reform Society * Human Rights Campaign * He Loves You Ministries http://www.helovesyouministries.org I * International Lesbian and Gay Association * ILTGA-LAC * Independent Gay Forum * IntegrityUSA * International Association of Gay Square Dance Clubs * International Lesbian and Gay Association * InterPride * Isle of Man Lesbian and Gay Switchboard * Inclusive Foundation Georgiahttp://inclusive-foundation.org/home/?page=welcome&lang=en * Institute for Gay and Lesbian Strategic Studies http://www.iglss.org * International Association of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Pride Coordinators http://www.interpride.org * International Gay and Lesbian Human Rights Commission J * J-Flag * Justin Benedick Asian Gay Community K * Kalamazoo Pride, Kalamazoo, Michigan, United States * KAOS GL, Turkey * Kansas Equality Coalition L * Labour Campaign for Lesbian and Gay Rights * a lesbian, bisexual women's and transgender organization in Kyrgyzstan Kyrgyzstan * Lambda Istanbul, Turkey * Lambda Legal * Lambda Magazine http://www.unc.edu/glbtsa/lambda * LEGATO, LGBT group of university students and academics with nationwide organization, Turkey * Lesbenring * Lesbian Avengers * LGBT History Month * LGBT Cancer * The LGBT Cancer Project, http://www.thelgbtcancerproject.org * Out With Cancer * LGBT Youth Scotland * Lesbian and Gay Christian Movement (LGCM) * Lesbian Sex Mafia * Lutherans Concerned * Lesbian and Gay Immigration Rights Task Force http://www.lgirtf.org * Love Makes a Family * List of gay and lesbian resource centres in Ireland * List of lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender community centers * Log Cabin Republicans (United States) * London Gay Men's Chorus * Los Angeles Gay and Lesbian Center * Loughborough University Students' Union LGBT Association http://www.lufbra.net/club_homepage.asp?clubid=3638 * LSVD - German Lesbian and Gay Association * Lake Tahoe Winterfest - (website) M * Magnus Hirschfeld Center for Human Rights * Malecare * Marriage Equality * MassEquality * Mattachine Society * Meem - A Lesbian Community in Lebanon * Metropolitan Community Church * More Light Presbyterians * Metropolitan Community Church Philippines * Milwaukee LGBT Community Center N * Nashville GLBT Chamber of Commerce * National Consortium of Directors of LGBT Resources in Higher Education * National Gay & Lesbian Chamber of Commerce * National Gay and Lesbian Taskforce * National LGBT Cancer Network * National Transgender Advocacy Coalition * National Union of Students LGBT Campaign * National Youth Advocacy Coalition * National Association of Catholic Diocesan Lesbian and Gay Ministries http://www.nacdlgm.org * National Association of LGBT Community Centers http://www.lgbtcenters.org * National Black Lesbian and Gay Leadership Forum http://www.nblglf.org * National Center for Lesbian Rights * National Coalition for GLBT Youth http://www.outproud.org * National Directory of Campus LGBT Resource Centers http://www.lgbtcampus.org * National Latino Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Organization http://www.llego.org * National Lesbian and Gay Journalists Association * National Lesbian and Gay Law Association http://www.nlgla.org * National Organization of Gay and Lesbian Scientists and Technical Professionals http://www.noglstp.org * National Stonewall Democrats (United States) * New Ways Ministry * New York Area Bisexual Network * North American Gay Amateur Athletic Alliance O * ONE, Inc. * Out & Equal * Out in America * Out With Cancer * OutRage! * Outright Scotland * OUTtv * Outright Libertarians * Out and Equal Workplace Advocates http://www.outandequal.org * Outwrite UCLA Newsmagazine * OutYouth http://www.outyouth.org P * Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays * People Like Us 3 * Pink Triangle Group, İzmir, Turkey * PhillyGayCalendar * Plexed - The Gay Youth Community * Point Foundation * Press for Change * Pride at Work * Pride Center of Western New York * Pride London * Pride365 * Pride Library * Project Q * Pro-Life Alliance of Gays and Lesbians * Phi Alpha Nu Fraternity, Inc. (ΦΑΝ) is a LGBT Fraternity geared toward dominant women. National HQ Website:PAN. Q * Queens Pride House * Queer Fist * Queer Nation * Queer Youth Alliance * Queers and Allies at the University of Kansas R * Rainbow Sash * Reconciling Pentecostals International http://www.reconcilingpentecostals.com *The Rockway Institute for LGBT research in the public interest (Alliant International University) S * San Diego Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender Community Center * San Francisco Gay Men's Chorus * San Francisco LGBT Community Center * San Francisco Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender Pride Celebration Committee * Scottish Minorities Group * Seattle Sex Positive Community Center aka the Wet Spot * SHOE International Network International Lesbian Social Network * Ski Bums * Society Against Sexual Orientation Discrimination (SASOD) in Guyana * http://www.sistasofjackson.org * Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence * Servicemembers Legal Defense Network * Scouting for All * Sexuality Information and Education Council of the United States * Seventh-Day Adventist Kinship International http://www.sdakinship.org * Soulforce * Southern Decadence * Stanislaus PRIDE Center (SPC) * Stonewall (UK) * Swedish Federation for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Rights (RFSL) * Swedish Ombudsman against Discrimination on Grounds of Sexual Orientation T * Taiwan Tongzhi Hotline Association * The Gay Lesbian Bisexual Transgender Community Center of Utah * Tong-Kwang Light House Presbyterian Church * The LGBT Cancer Project * The United States Gay and Lesbian United Front * Transgender Law Center * Trans-Fuzja * turk gay club Turkey . U * UNISON LGBT Self organised group * Unity Conference http://www.unc.edu/glbtsa/unity * UCLA Queer Alliance *The University of the Philippines Babaylan [[UP Babaylan]- Philippines] *The University of St Andrews LGBT Society V * Victorian Gay and Lesbian Rights Lobby (Australia) Y * YACHAD (Germany) See also * List of gay and lesbian resource centres in Ireland * List of lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender community centers Category:LGBT organizations